The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia foetans and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarwitim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during October 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a well-branched, compact growth habit.
The new Nemesia cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Nemesia foetans breeding selection designated 5291-3, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during March 2006 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2006 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.